With the development of communications technologies, AP technologies such as the Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) AP emerges. In practical applications, an AP cell network needs to be differentiated from the existing macro network, so that a user can know the type of the network that covers the user currently, according to certain information when moving between different networks. Currently, a user is notified of the type of network that covers the user currently by sending a short message. Taking a UMTS AP as an example, the method for notification is as follows:
A simple function for sending a short message is implemented in the UMTS AR After the user enters the UMTS AP cell, the UMTS AP sends a short message to the User Equipment (UE), indicating that the user has entered the UMTS AP cell.
In the UMTS AP, the simple function for sending a short message requires the UMTS AP to support the sending and receiving of Non Access Stratum (NAS) (CP data) messages. The UMTS AP may send a short message to the UE directly, indicating the network that covers the UE currently. That is, when the UE enters the UMTS AP cell, the UMTS AP sends a location notification message to the UE after Location Area Updating or Route Area Updating (LAU/RAU) is completed, as shown in FIG. 1.
The inventor finds at least the following problem in the prior art:
When a user talks through the UE, the user is not sure whether the user is currently located in an AP cell or macro coverage.